


Don't Stop

by Harryissuchalittleshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Infidelity, Marriage, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryissuchalittleshit/pseuds/Harryissuchalittleshit
Summary: “Don’t Stop” by Fleetwood Mac… from Rumours, an album written by and for people cheating on each other. - John MulaneyOr Marcus and Katie don't know how to be in love with one another... especially when Katie is still married to Oliver and pregnant with Marcus' children.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Marcus Flint, Katie Bell/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 20





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, please be kind.

Marcus stared at Katie, her long legs, her fit rack, her blonde hair that always seemed to be in her face. The only thing that kept him from walking over to her was the slight roundness of her stomach.

The letter had come three months earlier, berating him for the night they shared two months before. Oliver had been gone to a game in Montrose and their children had been left with a sitter as she visited him. He had made it worth for her, to leave her family, to visit him in the night.

_Marcus,_

_I’m pregnant, just found out at a Healer’s appointment earlier today. Oliver is excited, but every time I do the math, I know that it’s not his. I loved the night we spent together, but now I can’t help but regret it. I hope that you can forgive me._

_I’m having twins, your children. Don’t come looking for them, or me. If Oliver ever finds out then I’ll lose everything. I know what I’m asking of you, I know how hard this is going to be. They’ll know Oliver as their father, don’t ruin this for us._

_I love you,_

_Your Katie Girl_

It had been written on her personal parchment from the Prophet. Her name at the top of the parchment and her department at the bottom. He had traced her name over and over, her looping signature in front of him.

_Kathleen M. Wood, Head Editor of Magical Sports_

He had only ever known her as Katie, or Bell at their worst. She had only ever called him Marcus, even when they were fighting, she always called him by his first name. It was what made him fall for her, that and her smile, so sweet and kind.

“Flint!” called a voice from behind Marcus, he took his eyes off of Katie and turned to see her husband, Oliver heading for him. “How’s the Falcons?”

Marcus took a long sip from his drink, feeling the burn of Firewhiskey in his throat. He put a hand in his pocket and looked at Oliver. “Good, and I hear that you’re expecting again, congratulations.”

Oliver smiled wide, causing his eyes to light up bright and full of life. Marcus hated his eyes, the stupid Scottish git, though he hated most things about Oliver if he was honest. “Thank you, Flint, Katie and I are very excited.”

Marcus wanted to punch him, start a fight in the middle of the banquet hall. The babies that Katie was carrying were his, they were his flesh and blood and love for her.

“Oliver, Daniel is looking for you,” said Katie as she appeared at Oliver’s side. Marcus kept himself from even looking at her, she was beautiful in her tight blue dress that showed off all of her curves. He thought that she looked even better while pregnant, her curves seemed softer with this pregnancy than any of her others.

“Ah, excuse me Flint,” said Oliver as he left Katie with Marcus.

“It was good to see you,” she whispered, and Marcus just wanted to drag her off, take her into the broom closet and fuck her raw.

“Katie,” he said quietly, wanting to reach out and touch her. He wanted to get her out of that dress and kiss every bare inch of her skin.

“Marcus,” she whispered, resting a hand on her stomach. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yes,” he told her, and she nodded before leaving him.

~`~

“Fuck,” Katie heard Marcus mumble as he pushed deep into the space between her legs. She was trembling with want and need as he thrusted deeper into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her neck as he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

“Marcus,” she panted, feeling her body react to every thrust of his hips. “Marcus please? Harder please?”

She could feel small kicks against the inside of her stomach as Marcus palmed her breast instead of playing with her nipple. He began fucking her harder, deeper as his mouth went to her breast, pulling her nipple into his mouth.

“Baby fuck me,” she whined as she began scratching at his back. She could feel herself close, her damn hormones making her more sensitive than usual.

They normally fucked for hours, Katie coming undone under his hands and mouth several times before he pushed her legs farther apart and fucking her until she couldn’t move.

Katie cried out as she clench around him, and he kissed her as he put his hands on her hips and fucked her harder. He moved back slightly, planting his feet on the ground as she moaned his name. Marcus didn’t say anything as he held her hips hard enough to bruise.

“Marcus, baby, please?” she cried as he pulled her closer, her arse half falling off the bed. “Please fuck me harder baby?”

He didn’t disappoint as he thrusted harder into her, coming as she did. She panted softly as he pulled out of her, his eyes still dark and lusty as he pushed her up on the bed and climbed in after her.

“We’re they kicking?” he whispered as he put a hand to her stomach, the twins had calmed down now. Katie was sure that they were as tired as her.

Katie tucked her head against his shoulder, putting her hand over his. “They were,” she told him as she looked up at him. “They go crazy whenever you touch me.”

Marcus leaned down and kissed her softly, his hands moving down her stomach and to slick pool between her legs. He slid a single finger into her folds and started to slowly finger her. She wanted him, always wanted him.

“They’re girls,” she told him later as she lowered herself onto him. Feeling his hard cock slid easily into her. Oliver was longer, but Marcus was thicker, she liked the feel of him more, wanted him filling her.

Katie leaned down and kissed him as best she could with her large baby bump. This wasn’t her first go around with twins, but Marcus was bulkier than Oliver. She felt bigger than when she was pregnant with Micah and Mattie.

She had five kids, not counting the two she was currently pregnant with. Katie loved all of her children, but her daughters were just a bit closer to her heart.

“What if they have red hair again?” he asked as he held her hips and guided her down on him, over, and over, and over again. “Or black hair? What if they look like me?”

“My grandmother had red hair and my mother had black hair,” she told him as she put her hands on his stomach, on his abs. She loved his body, hard and sharp where she wanted and soft and warm where she needed. “I don’t understand why you care so much, I’m not leaving Oliver for you."

Marcus suddenly grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over so he was fucking her. She let out a loud moan as he fucked her. Katie was unable of reach speech as they came hard together.

“I love you,” he told her as they laid together after, Katie needed to get home, before Oliver and her children were home.

h

“I know,” she told him, as she ran a hand threw his hair and kissed him. She loved him too, but to say it out loud, it would ruin her life.

Marcus gave her one long searing kiss before he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. She heard the shower start running and got her clothes, getting dressed quickly before leaving.

~`~

Marcus didn’t go to the first game of the season, he knew that someone else also wasn’t going to any games today either. He got flowers before he went to St. Mungo’s even though he knew she wouldn’t wanted them. It was the same last time.

He found his daughters in the nursery, before he found Katie’s room. She had named both of them an A name as they were both labeled with A. WOOD. He looked at their small forms and wondered how they would feel in his arms.

He found Katie in a small room, reading over an article while the wireless played the Puddlemere/Harpies game.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in lieu of a greeting. Marcus set the bouquet of flowers on the bedside table and sat down in the by her bed.

“I came to see you, see the girls.”

“I told you not to come,” she said angrily, crossing her arms. “I don’t want you here.”

“I don’t care,” he told her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her, touch her.

“You need to leave,” she said quietly, as she uncrossed her arms. She looked at him, and he was knocked away by how beautiful she was.

“I saw them in the nursery,” he told her, as he pulled his seat closer to her bed. “They’re beautiful.”

“Ashleigh Marie and Alexandra Anne, for your mother,” she whispered, as she reached a hand out to him. Marcus took it and laced his fingers through hers, holding her close. Their names were too much, his mother Anne-Marie had been killed in the war, a bystander in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he kissed her fingers. She smiled and he felt breathless.

Katie was too beautiful for him.

“They look like you,” she whispered, “they have your eyes. Oliver thinks that they’re his, but they’re yours.”

“Oliver is an idiot,” Marcus told her, as he let go of her hand. “He thinks that Kaitlyn is his too.”

Katie laughed and Marcus wanted to soak in the sound, so light and sweet and his, all his.

“She goes by Katie, and she dos take a lot after him, they’re both stubborn and bossy and Keepers,” Katie told him as she grabbed her purse from the other table. “She looks more like me though.”

She pulled out her wallet and showed him a picture of his oldest daughter. Kaitlyn was beautiful, a blaze of red hair with blue eyes and freckles. She was skinny with a thin frame and long limbs, a perfect Keeper.

“Keep this,” she whispered, pressing the photo into his hand. “I’ll send one of the twins when they start to actually look like themselves.”

Marcus didn’t argue, instead he put the picture in his jacket pocket. Katie didn’t know, but Kaitlyn looked like his grandmother when she was young. The same hair, same eyes, same frame.

“I should go,” he told her, standing up. “Keep the flowers.”

Marcus left before she could call after him, before she could tell him to take back his flowers. Today would be the last time he saw Katie in person.

~`~

_Dear Marcus,_

_Ollie is graduating today and I don’t know how I feel about it. He’s not yours, but I think this is a starting point._

_Kaitlyn is in the middle of a divorce, and I don’t know if I should follow in her footsteps. I should tell Oliver that were through, but I can’t begin to make the words work. He’s still so happy and I don’t want to take that away. Kaitlyn’s a mess, but I can tell that she’s happier, James is happier._

_Alexandra is pregnant with her first baby and I still can’t believe she married the Parkinson boy. He’s daft and I don’t care for him or his parents, but he’s good to Alexandra. She’s due in August, I thought that you should know. They want to name her Matilda, and I’ve told them several times that it’s a horrible name._

_Ashleigh is getting married in a few weeks, her girlfriend Sophia is a wonderful girl, but she always sends me on edge. She plays for the Falcons, so maybe you know her, but she isn’t much of anything._

_Your daughters are a bunch of rebels and they remind me of you every day, Marcus. They’re always searching after their own happiness, always fighting for what they want. I should’ve fought for you, Marcus._

_I’m going to tell them, I promise this time. I have no more reasons to stay trapped with Oliver, to stay with a man I don’t love. Marcus, will you love me? Even now after I’ve broken your heart so many times?_

_I love you,_

_You’re Katie Girl_

Marcus read and reread the letter Katie had sent him. He had been in love with her for forty years, he had three children with her that she hid from him, three beautiful and wonder girls.

He knew that she loved him just as long, was sure that she would’ve had five more kids with him if he had found her after the war first. Oliver was always faster than him, but he held out, waiting for her to come to him.

It was only a matter of time before she would coming knocking on his door. Before she would be in his arms again. Before she was his.

And he would be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.


End file.
